Lose My Breath
Lose My Breath by Destiny's Child is featured in Child Star, the ninth episode of Season Six. It is sung by Myron with his backup dancers. Sue is in the auditorium with a child next to her. She introduces him to the New Directions, Will, and Rachel. He is Myron Muskovitz, the nephew of Superintendent Harris, a thirteen year old tween who would use McKinley's auditorium for his upcoming Bar Mitzvah party, with Rachel looking delighted. He says that he will perform for them as a rehearsal. He performs with white and gold costume along with dancers on the back. Everyone is surprised at how talented he is. After the performance, he ask them how to improve his performance, and Kitty says that maybe his dancers can smile a little bit. He shouts to the dancers that he already told them to do that before, and fires them all rudely. He ask to perform in the auditorium with the New Directions helping him. Although Rachel initially wants to say they can't, Sue interrupts by saying they accept. Lyrics Myron: Hit me! Backup Dancers (Myron): Can you keep up? (Baby boy), make me lose my breath (Bring the noise), make me lose my breath (Hit me hard), make me lose my breath, hah hah Can you keep up? (Baby boy), make me lose my breath (Bring the noise), make me lose my breath (Hit me hard), make me lose my breath, hah hah Myron (with Backup Dancers): Oooh I put it right there, made it easy for you to get to Now you wanna act like ya don't know what to do After I done everything that you asked me (Grabbed you, grind you, liked you, tried you Moved so fast baby now I can't find you) Oooh I'm startin' to believe that I'm way too much for you All that talk but it seems like it can't come through All them lies like you could satisfy me, (Now I see where believing you got me Gave you the wheel, but you can't drive me) Backup Dancers (Myron): Can you keep up? (Baby boy), make me lose my breath (Bring the noise), make me lose my breath (Hit me hard), make me lose my breath, hah hah Can you keep up? (Baby boy), make me lose my breath (Bring the noise), make me lose my breath (Hit me hard), make me lose my breath, hah hah Myron (with Backup Dancers): Oooh Two things I don't like when I tryin' to get my groove Is a partner that meets me only half way and just can't prove Take me out so deep (when you know you can't swim) Need a lifeguard (and I need protection) To put it on me deep (in the right direction) Oooh You understand the facts that I'm tryin' to give to you You movin' so slow like you just don't have a clue Didn't mama teach you to (give affection?) I know the difference of a man (and an adolescent) (It ain't) you boo, so get to steppin' Backup Dancers (Myron): Can you keep up? (Ooooh) Baby boy, make me lose my breath (my breath!) Bring the noise, make me lose my breath Hit me hard, make me lose my breath (hah hah) Can you keep up? Baby boy, make me lose my breath (my breath!) Bring the noise, make me lose my breath Hit me hard, (make me lose my breath), hah hah Can you keep up? (oooh) Baby boy, make me lose my breath (make me lose my) Bring the noise, make me lose my breath (my breath!) Hit me hard, hah hah (with Myron: Can you keep up?) (Oooh) Baby boy, make me lose my breath Bring the noise, make me lose my breath Hit me hard, make me lose my breath Myron (with Backup Dancers): Oooh If you can't make me say ("oooh") Like the beat of this (drum) Why you ask for some and you really want (none) If you can't make me say "oooh" (Backup Dancers: oooh, oooh) Like the beat of this groove (You don't have no business in this Here's your papers, baby you are dismissed) Backup Dancer: Come on, breathe with me Hah, hah Darkchild, come on Backup Dancers (Myron): Can you keep up? (Baby boy), make me lose my breath (Bring the noise), make me lose my breath (Hit me hard), make me lose my breath, hah hah Can you keep up? (Baby boy), make me lose my breath (Bring the noise), make me lose my breath (Hit me hard), make me lose my breath, hah hah Can you keep up? (Baby boy), make me lose my breath (Bring the noise), make me lose my breath (Hit me hard), make me lose my breath, hah hah Can you keep up? (Baby boy), make me lose my breath (Bring the noise), make me lose my breath (Hit me hard), make me lose my breath, hah hah Trivia * This is Myron's only solo in the series. Gallery 10352148 878775178846703 1831859067183422618 n.png Flawless-myron-dance.gif Myron and NDsisters4.gif Tumblr npc7qbpFh01ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr npc7qbpFh01ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr npc7qbpFh01ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr npc7qbpFh01ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr npc7qbpFh01ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr npc7qbpFh01ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr npc7qbpFh01ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr npc7qbpFh01ra5gbxo3 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Six Songs Category:Songs sung by Myron Muskovitz Category:Glee: The Music, Child Star